


Deck the Halls

by Sakurai_Ai



Series: Christmas Carols [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleeping Dean, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Dean has always been so wonderful to Castiel.Castiel just wants to pay him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck majorly at dirty talk (as you may have noticed) so take that with a grain of salt -- hell, put that salt on a margarita and sit back and enjoy this train wreck.

Saturday, the third of December.

The sun was barely rising on the cold day, snow had piled up on the ground, creating a flurry of white. And Castiel found himself suddenly awake. His dark blue eyes opened, pressing his face into the warmth of his husbands’ chest, his fingers clenching against the wiry warmth of his lovers hair. It was always like this this time of year.

Christmas always made him a little loopy, he had to get presents for his family and friends, sort out the food preparations for the feasts, go shopping before the unholy Christmas rush. Oh god, they hadn't even gotten the Christmas tree up yet. But first, he had to get the list of presents ready, that way, he and Dean could just go out and buy them, then come home and wrap them.

He pressed his lips to Dean’s chest, rising from the bed, and heading to his office space, his mind filled with ideas. He shrugged on Dean’s robe, taking in the heady scent that still clung onto it. His feet thudded along the warm tiles of the bunker floors. His office wasn’t too far from his bedroom, but it was far enough that he was missing his husbands’ warmth around him.

The robe would have to do.

He sucked in the scent, letting it wash over him. He pushed open the door leading to his office, and settled down on his chair. Pulling open his laptop, he waited for it to turn on. Sam would love that book he had been talking about, Gabriel would probably prefer something sweet, or maybe something bright and colourful. Jody loved to cook, as did Ellen. Mary wasn't as homely, but she did lover her cars, and Bobby was a mechanic, so maybe something related to cars for them both. 

What would Dean like?

As his thoughts rushed, his fingers flew against the document, ready to be transferred to his phone for when they went out for present shopping. 

The sun had finally risen, it cool rays dragging along the ground and creeping closer to Castiel’s working form. A few good hours had passed as he wrote, his fingers clacking against the keys, making a low thudding sound against the silence. 

Finally. He was finished.

He shifted in his seat and a shiver ran through him from the sudden cold. He noticed the little aches and kinks all over his body, and he knew it wasn’t from sitting in the same spot for a long while. Castiel’s mind rushed to the night before, to the kisses, the bruises, the rough hands and the sweet carresses, and his attention returned to the man lying on the bed a few rooms down.

Was Dean still sleeping?

He made his way back to the bedroom, wanting to get back into bed with his husband and sleep the rest of the day away. Screw the presents. They could always go later. He stopped at the door, watching Dean as he slept, his chest rising and falling with his every breath. The covers were draped low across his hips, one leg kicked free, Castiel spied those beautiful sun kissed freckles over his skin.

His thoughts returned to all of the things Dean had done to him last night, what they had shared. How those strong hands had held him, pinning him down onto the bed, how those pouty lips kissed him, bit into his flesh, making him moan, and groan and whine. How every thrust, every sway, every grind of those glorious hips filled him up, as Dean pounded into him. How his pretty lips whispered sweet nothing in his ear until Castiel was begging for mercy.

Castiel’s body was heating up at the thoughts, and he found he couldn’t keep away. He wanted that feeling again. He strode towards the bed, pulling the robe off his body. It slipped to the ground, forgotten. He crawled his way up from the edge of the bed until he was between Dean’s thick thighs, but Dean was still sleeping, little snores escaping his lips. Castiel pulled the covers away until he saw his prize. Dean’s sleeping cock. He needed to feel Dean’s cock, in his mouth, in his ass. But most of all, he wanted to surprise his lover, he wanted to be selfish, wanted to give his lover pleasure even in sleep.

Castiel never really had the chance to repay Dean for their lovemaking. The blonde always unravelled him, left him a withering mess of content and exhaustion when they both finally came. Sometimes Castiel could barely speak after, just watching Dean, watching as he moved. But he wanted Dean to feel the same way. To writhe in the same sensations as Castiel used his mouth and hands to turn his lover inside out.

He leaned down to nuzzle at Dean’s cock, brushing his lips along its length, leaving gentle, barely there kisses on his thighs. Dean’s cock thickened and hardened in his hands, but Castiel kept everything slow. He poked his tongue out and licked the tip, circling around the mushroom head. He flattened his tongue and slide it along the thick length, from the root to the tip. He gently worked the tip into his mouth, making sure to be slow.

He could hear Dean moan sleepily, his cock hardening even more in Castiel’s hands. But Castiel didn’t let that stop him. He bobbed his head down a little, taking a few inches of his cock into his mouth. Dean gasped, coming awake. Through bleary eyes, he looked down. He gasped again when Castiel bobbed back up, slowly sliding Dean’s cock from his mouth, making sure his tongue followed the being underneath.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean murmured, his voice laden with sleep. “This is a surprise,”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel whispered with a smile. He gazed up into his candy green eyes, licking his length again. He swirled his tongue over the tip again before sliding the tip back in and sucking harder.

He could feel Dean’s eyes on him, watching him. Peering up, he saw they were hooded and gleaming. His hand reached down to Castiel’s hair, threading his fingers through the dark brown mass. Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean’s base and bobbed his head, taking as much of his cock as he could. His lips were stretched wide, saliva dripping down the length. But Castiel didn’t let that stop him. He tightened his grip and sped up, knowing Dean was watching his cock disappear into his husbands mouth.

Castiel sucked harder, tasting the salty precum on his tongue, he pulled back and flicked the tip of his tongue against the slit, his hand pumping Dean’s cock. Another pearl appeared, and Castiel greedily licked at it, following the length down, licking and stroking at his balls.

Dean was gasping and writhing on the bed, moaning Castiel’s name over and over, his body sweaty, his breathing harsh. Castiel smiled, this was what he wanted Dean to feel. He wanted his lover to completely unravel under him. So he worked his mouth and hands harder and faster. He took Dean into his mouth again, his hands pumping the shaft, while he sucked with each delicious stroke.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, gently thrusting into his mouth. "Your mouth is perfect, angel."

Fuck, he was so hard himself, already stretched and ready from last night. But this was all about Dean right now. He breathed out through his nose, humming a little and stretching his lips as he took Dean as deep as he could go.

Castiel loved the noises Dean was making. It turned him on so badly. He desperately wanted to grind against something to relieve himself. But he didn’t allow himself that just yet. He wanted Dean to feel his love, feel his care. He wanted Dean to come completely undone under him, to go crazy with want and cum as hard as he could.

When Dean’s cock his the back of his throat, he got his wish. Dean’s body arched so beautifully as he came down Castiel’s throat. His sweaty body stretched out, muscles taught for those few seconds as he let himself go.

“Sunovabitch!” Dean’s voice was throaty and still laden with sleep. He fell back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Castiel pulled him free from his mouth, licking any stray cum that had pooled on his lips. He suddenly leaned up, pressing a kiss onto Dean’s hip, before getting up from the bed. He watched as Dean dragged in breaths, happy that he had accomplished his mission.

He sauntered to the bathroom, wanting to start the day. He turned on the taps to their ensuite shower and stepped under the warm spray of water. His cock stood to attention, but he didn’t do anything to relieve himself. He knew Dean would come to him soon, press him up against the tiles and growl in his ear. He knew just how turned on Dean got whenever he sucked on that glorious cock.

The shower door squeaked open and Castiel smiled. Dean’s warm body pressed up against his back, his hands, like steel, around Castiel’s waist. He pressed a kiss against the curve of Castiel’s neck, his teeth biting at the skin.

“My sneaky angel,” He murmured. His voice in that low growl that made Castiel’s cock twitch with want. “You don’t get to leave the bed with your pretty cock all hard,”

His fingers gripped into Castiel’s waist, pulling the man back, and grinding his spent cock on his back.

“Now I have to make you cum, at least twice,” His voice rumbled into Castiel’s ear, his fingers moving lower and lower. “Good thing it’s the weekend, because you’re not leaving,”

His other hand sank into Castiel’s wet hair, he gripped them and turned Castiel’s head, leaning down to kiss him. Their tongues tangled together, barely gaining purchase because of the odd angle, but Castiel moaned into his mouth, nipping at his lips. His mouth widened into an ‘o’ when Dean’s wandering fingers finally found his cock, gripping onto the base, holding him. His other hand dropped down from Castiel’s head, dragging like claws along his back. He grasped at Castiel’s ass, prodding a fingertip against his stretched out hole. Castiel moaned into his mouth as he slid a finger inside to his knuckle. But he didn’t move anything accept that talented tongue in his mouth. It drove Castiel crazy.

“Tell me what you want,” He murmured, his lips like a butterfly’s wing against Castiel’s. They were wet from the shower, their skins slick and warm.

Castiel whimpered. “Fuck me Dean, please. Do anything.I can’t take this anymore,”

Dean smiled, turning Castiel around and pressing him up against the wet shower wall. He knelt down on one knee, lifting one of Castiel’s legs over his shoulder. He gripped Castiel’s ass, taking his cock into his mouth, licking and sucking and fucking him with his tongue. He circled the head slowly, gaining speed, and slipped two fingers inside his hole.

Castiel cried out, throwing his head back against the tiles as Dean continued to torment him. Dean pumped his fingers, bobbing his head, his other hand tightening on Castiel’s ass, keeping him still. Castiel came, so hard, his knees buckled under him, his cries echoed in the bathroom. Clenching around Dean’s fingers, his spend swirling in the drain below. With a loud sigh, he slid onto the ground. But Dean didn’t leave him there, he kissed and sucked on Castiel’s skin as he scaled down, drawing every last drop of his orgasm.

“Oh God,” Castiel whispered harshly, laying back on the tiles, his body twitching and shivering in the aftershocks. Dean’s hand tightened around his oversensitive cock, helping him come down. “I don’t think I can come again,”

“Yes you can,” Dean said, trailing kisses across Castiel’s thigh, standing up and pulling him up to a stand. “You promised me two, and I’m gonna make you come on my cock,”

“Dean…” Castiel moaned, watching as Dean reached for the knobs and turning the shower off.

Helping Castiel out of the shower, he ran a towel over their wet bodies. He spent more time running the towel over Castiel’s body than his own, dragging it along his chest, and tight nipples, his caving stomach and his slowly growing cock, before dropping down and drying his legs.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped, dragging him back up by his shoulders and kissing him desperately.

Dean lifted him up from the ground, wrapping his arms around his waist, Castiel hung onto him, tightening his arms around Dean’s neck as the man pushed him up against the vanity, just loving Castiel with his mouth. His hard cock pressed into Castiel’s weeping hole, his fingers digging into Castiel’s thigh, pushing him up against the vanity.

Castiel loved when Dean got like this, demanding, rough, yet so delicate with him. His breath caught in his throat, his cock hardening anew. Dean drove his tongue into Castiel’s mouth, teeth biting at his lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean murmured into his mouth, rocking his cock up into Castiel’s hole. Castiel’s head dropped back, a moan tearing from his chest.

“Please Dean,” Castiel begged, blushing as he met Dean’s gaze. He felt Dean’s fingertips trail down his spine to the curve of his ass, rocking his cock up into him, sliding the tip in a few times.

“Fuck me already,” Castiel growled, narrowing his gaze, wanting Dean to fill him up, to chase away the ache.

Dean chuckled. “Anything for you, angel.”

He lifted Castiel up smoothly, before sinking his cock deep into him. Castiel opened up for him beautifully, slick from the shower and their night before. Dean didn’t stop until he was all the way in. Castiel grasped onto Dean’s shoulders, sinking his teeth into the flesh as he moaned loud. When he settled down, his muscles clenching around Dean’s cock, Dean reeled back and thrust his hips up, making Castiel bounce at the force. He gasped feeling Dean so deep inside him.

Dean drove his cock up into Castiel, pushing him up against the vanity, dropping bottles and other toiletries onto the ground. Castiel gasped and cried out as Dean fucked deeply into him.

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock,” He murmured, his voice grating against Castiel’s ear. “So beautiful, so _perfect_ ,”

Castiel reached his hand down, wanting to wrap it around his cock, but Dean bit into his shoulder, stopping him.

“No, you’re coming on just my cock,” he demanded, pushing Castiel up against the wall, trapping his hand in between their chest. “Come on baby,”

The feeling of his cock stretching and filling him up, the slick sweat of their bodies slipping and sliding against one another, his hot words in his ear and his fingers gripping against his ass, it was all too much. Castiel came with a scream, crying Dean’s name to the heavens as he came, making a mess between them. Dean growled deep as he came through clenched teeth, pumping inside Castiel, his cock pulsing.

“No more, please,” Castiel said through bated breaths as his shaky legs dropped to the ground. Dean pushed back away from him, holding him steady. “I think you’ve broken me,”

Dean chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on Castiel’s lips, as they stepped into the shower together.

That was some wake up call.

**Author's Note:**

> Fa-lalala-la, la-lala-laaaa!


End file.
